thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wraith Super Hive
Name: Super-Hive Craft: Wraith Super-Hive Type: Battleship / Colony Scale: Capital Length: 16,500 x 7,425 x 3,300 meters Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Crew: 1,500; skeleton: 1/+15 Passengers: 143,100 troops Cargo Capacity: 700,000 metric tons Consumables: 1 month Hyperdrive: x0.002 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: (-1D+1) Space: 4 Atmosphere: 280; 800 km/h Hull: 21D Sensors *Passive: 100 / 2D+1 *Scan: 200 / 5D *Search: 400 / 7D+1 *Focus: 10 / 10D Weapons *'25 Energy Weapons' : Fire Arc: 5 forward, 10 port, 10 starboard Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-25/50/100 Atmosphere Range: 2-50/100/200km Damage: 13D+1 *'2,700 Energy Weapons' : Fire Arc: 375 forward, 1,175 port, 1,175 starboard, 75 rear Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-17/34/68 Atmosphere Range: 2-34/68/136km Damage: 9D *'Targeting Jammer' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Fire Control: 3D Effect: Enemy Fire Control and Sensors -3D Ship Complement: *Dart: 1,000+ Miscellaneous: *Zero Point Module *Stargate Notes *'Passengers': The hive may carry more passengers inside of stasis pods. *'Consumables': If piloted by the Wraith, the consumables are based upon how many passengers the pilots “consume”. If piloted by non-Wraith, then the consumables rating is 0 as no food is on board the Hive, unless the non-Wraith crew brings consumables aboard. *'Hyperdrive': The Wraith hyperdrive is highly inefficient. As such the Hive must stop every 1D days to regenerate damages from traveling through hyperspace. *'Hull': The ship's hull is regenerative. Use standard natural healing rules on page 98 of the Star Wars Core Rulebook 2nd Ed (Revised) for healing rates and rules. Use half of the ship's Hull code as the strength of the ship for the purposes of healing. A Very Difficult capital ship repair roll will double the healing speed. *'Regeneration': This ship regenerates at twice the normal rate. Description: "What you really need to know is that this hive is a work in progress. It has yet to reach its full potential, which means if you attack it now, you may be able to destroy it. But if you hesitate, it will be too late, and this hive will be unstoppable." —Todd The ZPM powered hive ship is a Wraith Hive that was modified to draw energy from Zero Point Modules. With the abundance of new energy, the Hive had increased incredibly in size and power. It was eventually destroyed over Earth during the Battle of the ZPM powered Hive Ship by Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard with a 302, which had a nuke, he snuck on-board the hive. Col Sheppard was able to do that because Atlantis arrived there just in time. Overview "Inefficient power generation is the Achilles heel of Wraith technology." —Rodney McKay The main advantage the Tau'ri have over the Wraith is entirely technological. The Wraith are stronger in number, but their technology is lacking. For instance, their hyperdrive systems are not capable of long-term sustained use, requiring periodic stops between jumps when traveling long distances. They also possess no shielding technology, and rely on the organic Hive's ability to "heal" itself. With the power harnessed from a ZPM, they are no longer technologically inferior; their weapons are orders of magnitude stronger, the hyperdrive much more efficient and the hull of the Hive both heals itself much faster and can absorb punishment on the same order as the most advanced shield technology used by the Tau'ri, making the hull nearly impenetrable even to Asgard weapons and Ancient Drone weapons. The increased power of the Hive's armaments can fully deplete the shields of a 304 in a dozen shots, and is capable of depleting the Atlantis shield when powered by three ZPM's in a matter of minutes. This stands in stark contrast to a fleet of Wraith Hive Ships and Cruiser escorts, which would have taken days to deplete a single ZPM powered Atlantis shield during the Wraith's second Siege of Atlantis. (ATL: "The Siege, Part 3") The sensors have also been made more sensitive, capable of detecting the energy signature of a cloaked Puddle Jumper, and the very weak transmissions normally overlooked by Wraith sensor systems that would usually give away their position. Apart from growing in size and capability, the Hive had filled in the large gap in its interior. In all Hive Ships prior to this, there has been a large gap in the forward section. The purpose for this new section is henceforth, unexplained. As with standard Hives, Wraith Darts are carried in large numbers for fighter screen, strike and harvesting operations. (ATL: "Enemy at the Gate") History Construction At the Battle of Asuras, Todd was able to steal a number of Asuran Zero Point Modules before the planet was destroyed. He used some of them to power his massive cloning facility, and set his underling to work on devising a way to integrate the ZPMs into a Hive ship. (ATL: "Be All My Sins Remember'd", "Spoils of War", "Enemy at the Gate") The retrofit took well over a year to complete due to the incompatibility between Ancient technology and the organic nature of a Hive Ship. However, when the Wraith underling was finally able to make it work, he mutinied, chasing Todd from the Hive. Todd crash landed on an unknown planet with a Stargate and dialed Atlantis. He apprised the Expedition of the situation and was permitted back into the city, to yet again ally against the Wraith, though with his track record of duplicity, the Expedition remained suspicious, notably John Sheppard. He revealed that the ZPM powered hive ship was still in the process of upgrading its systems, and if the process is allowed to complete, the Hive would be unstoppable. (ATL: "Enemy at the Gate") Attack on Earth Todd urged Woolsey to attack and destroy the Hive Ship before it became a threat to Atlantis. On-board the Daedalus, Colonel Caldwell, Colonel Sheppard and the rest of the team rushed to engage the new Hive ship. However, the ZPM powered vessel proved itself an impressive opponent, crippling the Daedalus before it made a sudden jump into hyperspace to Earth, following coordinates from a weak subspace signal in Wraith code sent, through subspace, from another reality. They then notified Stargate Command via Atlantis once the communications array was repaired. In the Milky Way galaxy, Colonel Ellis and two of Earth's starships, the Apollo and the new Sun Tzu, failed miserably to stop the Wraith ship, with the Apollo, in bad shape herself, taking on crew from the crippled Sun Tzu. Then relaying a message back to Atlantis, detailing their failure to stop the Hive. Meanwhile, Sheppard interrogated Todd for the location of more ZPMs, which Lorne and his team locate; Atlantis, with her full complement of three ZPMs, returns to Earth in a last-ditch effort to defend it. Carson Beckett flew the city until the hyperdrive failed. Zelenka proposed activating a highly experimental and potentially dangerous drive based on the same wormhole technology as the Stargate. With it, they reached Earth in a few seconds. Following instructions from the message they had received, the enhanced hive sent darts to destroy the unmanned Control chair at Area 51 while hiding behind the moon, rendering Earth's stock of drones useless against it. When Atlantis arrived, it placed itself in a position between the Hive and Earth in order to buy the SGC some more time. Atlantis took the brunt of the hive ship's assault on Earth and launched a barrage of drones in retaliation. The sheer force of the Hive's weapons fire pushed the city ship into Earth's atmosphere, and it strained the shield. With little power left, Beckett could either have adjusted the course of Atlantis, or kept firing at the enemy ship; Woolsey gave the order to keep firing. The SGC eventually succeeded in destroying the Hive, with a nuke planted on board by John Sheppard but Atlantis was forced to make a landing through Earth's atmosphere. (ATL: "Enemy at the Gate") Source: *Stargate Wiki: Super-hive *thedemonapostle